Top Model Online (Cycle 4)
Top Model Online Cycle 4: Black & White is the fourth season of the online competition, inspired on the American franchise America's Next Top Model, in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online and a chance to become popular in the social media. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search takes place for the selection process. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official Top Model Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. Every cycle has its own variant of requirements. For this cycle, the requirement is being a female model from past America’s Next Top Model (ANTM) cycles from cycle 1 to cycle 12 and the same as last cycle, winners of their respective cycles are allowed to join the competition. The models were divided into two equal groups, namely: Team Black and Team White. The winner of Top Model Online will be featured in Top Model Online's official fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with Top Model Online's clothing line, Major Wear, will be the face of Top Model Online's cosmetics line, Cosmo, and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the cycle was Eva Pigford and her user, Christopher Butac. Contestants Episode summaries Episode 1: The Girl Who Embraces Her Flaw Original Airdate: May 20, 2017 *'Challenge Winner: '''Nnenna Agba *'Eliminated Outside of Judging Panel:' Teyona Anderson *'First Call-out: Eva Pigford *'Bottom Two: '''Saleisha Stowers & Shannon Stewart *'Eliminated: 'None *'Disqualified: Adrianne Curry Episode 2: The Girl Who Gets Seasoned Original Airdate: May 23, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Eva Pigford *'Bottom Two: Nnenna Agba & Saleisha Stowers *'''Eliminated: '''Saleisha Stowers '''Episode 3: The Girl Who Becomes Emotional Original Airdate: May 26, 2017 *'Challenge Winners: '''Bre Scullark, CariDee English & Toccara Jones (Team Summer) *'First Call-out: CariDee English *'Bottom Two: '''Nnenna Agba & Yoanna House *'Eliminated: '''None '''Episode 4: The Girl Who Finally Wins It All Original Airdate: May 29, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Analeigh Tipton *'Bottom Two: Eva Pigford & Nnenna Agba *'''Eliminated: '''Nnenna Agba '''Episode 5: The Girl Who Is A Bookworm Original Airdate: June 1, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Stacy-Ann Fequiere *'Bottom Two: Amanda Swafford & Melrose Bickerstaff *'''Eliminated: '''Amanda Swafford & Melrose Bickerstaff '''Episode 6: The Girl Who Returns to Her Throne Original Airdate: June 4, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Eva Pigford *'Bottom Two: Stacy-Ann Fequiere & Yoanna House *'''Eliminated: '''Yoanna House '''Episode 7: The Girl Who Falls From Behind Original Airdate: June 7, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Bre Scullark *'Bottom Two: Analeigh Tipton & Shannon Stewart *'Eliminated: '''Shannon Stewart *'Team Black Comeback: 'Saleisha Stowers *'Team White Comeback: '''Melrose Bickerstaff '''Episode 8: The Girl Who Makes a Redemption Original Airdate: June 9, 2017 *'First Call-out (Best Team): '''Analeigh Tipton & Eva Pigford (Team Water) *'Bottom Two Teams: Bre Scullark & Melrose Bickerstaff (Team Earth) & Stacy-Ann Fequiere & Toccara Jones (Team Air) *'''Eliminated: '''Bre Scullark & Melrose Bickerstaff (Team Earth) '''Episode 9: The Girl Who Has Dark Secrets Original Airdate: June 11, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Analeigh Tipton *'Bottom Three: CariDee English, Saleisha Stowers & Stacy-Ann Fequiere *'''Eliminated: '''Saleisha Stowers '''Episode 10: The Girl Who Learns How to Control Original Airdate: June 13, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Analeigh Tipton *'Bottom Two: CariDee English & Stacy-Ann Fequiere *'Eliminated: '''None *'Saved: '''CariDee English '''Episode 11: The Girl Who Goes Back to Track Original Airdate: June 15, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Eva Pigford *'Bottom Two: Analeigh Tipton & Toccara Jones *'''Eliminated: '''Toccara Jones '''Episode 12: The Girls Who Fight for the Spot Original Airdate: June 17, 2017 *'Team Black Finalist: '''Eva Pigford *'Eliminated: Stacy-Ann Fequiere *'Team White Finalist: '''Analeigh Tipton *'Eliminated: '''CariDee English '''Episode 13: And the Top Model Online is... Original Airdate: June 18, 2017 *'Winner: '''Eva Pigford *'Runner-up: Analeigh Tipton Summaries Call-out order Scoring chart Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 Photo shoot: '''Flawsome *'Episode 2 Photo shoot: 'Seasons *'Episode 3 Photo shoot: 'Emotions *'Episode 4 Photo shoot: 'Song Interpretation *'Episode 5 Photo shoot: 'Book Adaptation *'Episode 6 Photo shoot: 'Movie Reenactment *'Episode 7 Photo shoot: 'Zodiac Signs *'Episode 8 Photo shoot: 'Elements *'Episode 9 Photo shoot: 'Angels and Demons *'Episode 10 Photo shoot: 'Colorful Editorial *'Episode 11 Photo shoot: 'Superhumans *'Episode 12 Photo shoot: Runway Shot *'''Episode 13 Photo shoot: '''B/W Shot for Major Wear Campaign / Best H2T Shot from ANTM Portfolio Category:Cycles